


Beautiful

by MissToastie



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlynch - Freeform, F/F, they friends but if you squint hard enough you’ll see more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissToastie/pseuds/MissToastie
Summary: Anonymous Tumblr prompt of “Charlotte or Becky calling the other beautiful.”





	Beautiful

“You’re beautiful.”

Many people seemed to associate the word beautiful with Charlotte. Her family, of course, her friends who always seemed to be right there whenever Charlotte dropped a selfie, and of course the fans, there were many who seemed to dedicate at least a sparing moment to tweet the queen that she was beautiful; and with all the negative and awful words coming her way daily, those tweets offered a glimpse of positivity, a feeling that not everyone in this world was as cruel as it appeared. 

But there was something about the way Becky Lynch told Charlotte Flair that she’s beautiful. The Irish Lass often referred to her best friend as beautiful; in text messages, tweets, Instagram comments, and the times she slipped the word in while speaking face to face. Charlotte always found herself staring with her heart beating loudly in her chest, the echo filling her mind; and the damn smile that she always felt spread over her face. 

“You know when I met you, and you had so much going on in your life, so much pain, I swear I made it my mission in life to always be the one to make you smile...like that.” Becky smirked as she walked toward her best friend. “I call you beautiful and you always look so shocked, even though I know damn well you’ve got people lining up world wide to call you beautiful.”

“I, uh.” Doubt that, Charlotte finished in her mind. “I guess it’s just the way you see it Becks..”

“Ah the Irish accent eh?” Becky winked as she walked toward the blonde, placing her title next to her. 

“It just feels genuine coming from you.” Charlotte shrugged and avoided eye contact. “You see me at my worst and you still call me beautiful...I guess I’ve never been used to that.”

"There isn't a bone in my body or a spark in my soul that isn't genuine when it comes to you." Becky reached forward and tucked a blonde strand of hair behind Charlotte's left ear, and placed her hand to her cheek - she smiled as Charlotte curled her face into her palm. "I love feuding with you but I miss our moments like this."

"At least we still get to be together." Charlotte forced a smile. She was loving this feud. The pair really were bringing it, week after week, people wanted more, and their match at Hell In A Cell was being portrayed as one of the best of the night. But Charlotte was a creature of comfort, she loved her life in an order of which she worked best, an order where she felt her best. And she felt her best when Becky was by her side. Her ride or die. The person who never failed to make Charlotte laugh - oh how she missed laughing with her best friend. Their work outs, their silly selfies, the ways they could only make each other smile. “I just wonder what happens from here? How do we move past this feud? Do one of us get drafted to RAW?” Charlotte bit down on her lip, praying to every god in existence that she wouldn’t cry, not again, not over a storyline, a scripted storyline that truly wasn't impacting the tea sippin' buddies, but God...Charlotte just felt so damn lonely. 

"Hey, C'mere." Becky wrapped her arms around Charlotte's shoulders and pulled her close to her chest. "Listen here," Becky kissed Charlotte on top of her head before holding her closer. "Whatever happens, we will get through it together?" Her heart ached as Charlotte sniffed. "Okay, Char? You and I always make it through whatever storyline they give us...and I'm so honoured that you're the person I'm doing this with." Placing her lips down on Charlotte's messy hair once again and allowed her lips to linger as her hands worked up and down Charlotte's tense back. "You bring out the best in me, beautiful girl, you always have."

**Author's Note:**

> After a small handful of people suggesting for me to look into Kinktober 2018, I’ve decided to give it a go. Charlynch smut for 31 days, the raunchiness will be different per day and I’ll be giving warning in notes, in case not everyone is in to smut. 
> 
> If you want to help motivate me, all I do is tweet Charlynch lately @ MissToastie, or I’m on tumblr as @ BexFlair.


End file.
